Eye of the Storm
by ArcelSkye
Summary: How far will you go to protect what is most important? How long will you fight? In the face of right and wrong, can you stand your ground? There's no going back once you enter the the eye of the storm. Set around the Fall of Wall Maria, contains Levihan, but may have other pairings as the plot develops. Slight AU. Rated T for language and violence.


• Part One •

_I will follow you anywhere_

_Take my soul_

_And lead me in_

_I will follow you til the_ _end_

* * *

{Year 845 - Fall of Wall Maria}

By the time the news reached them, it was already too late. Wall Maria had fallen.

When the Scouting Legion finally made it back, nearly everyone had either been devoured or evacuated to Wall Rose. There was nothing they could do, nothing they _could_ have done.

{Year 845 - One Month After the Fall}

"You're telling me that we've been ordered to retake Wall Maria?" Hanji asked Erwin, eyes wide in shock. "That would be suicide."

The only ones present were Erwin, Hanji, Mike and Levi; the innermost circle of the Scouting Legion.

Though her question was somewhat rhetorical, Levi answered her anyway. "That's the point, Shitty Glasses. The true objective isn't to retake the Wall. It's to kill off refugees, to reduce the food demand."

Hanji returned her attention to Erwin. "Don't tell me you intend to go through with this! Taking untrained civilians to their deaths so the government has fewer mouths to feed? It's wrong and you know it!"

Erwin gazed at her calmly. "Wrong or not, we've been given orders. We will follow them."

Hanji gaped. "But-"

A hand roughly grabbed her by the arm. She cast a glance over her shoulder. "Levi," she breathed. "Please don't tell me you agree with this." She was practically pleading, but she knew it was pointless. Levi wasn't the type to sugercoat anything.

"If Erwin orders me to, I'll do it. You should to, Four Eyes."

Hanji tore her arm from his grasp. "So that's your answer?"

Levi didn't respond. He simply gazed up at her.

"To hell with you. To hell with all of this." She stormed past him and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Levi watched her go, heaving an exasperated sigh. "Damn Four Eyes." He muttered.

"Leave her be. She'll come around." Mike said, but there was a twinge of doubt in his eyes.

"She will understand why this is necessary, in time. She only needs to release her burden." It was Erwin who said this.

Levi stared at Erwin. "What burden?"

Erwin's gaze drifted upwards. "Of course you wouldn't know, as you've been doing it pretty much your whole life."

"What are you saying?"

Erwin's icy blue eyes met Levi's steel grey ones.

"Hanji has yet to let go of all her emotions. She has yet to turn her heart to stone."

* * *

Levi stood outside of Hanji's room. He was going to talk to her, to make her understand.

He flung open the door without knocking or announcing his presence. "Oi, Shitty Glasses."

She sat on the bed, her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She briefly glanced up at him. "It's you." Her tone sounded dejected.

Levi felt his eye twitch.

He crossed over to her bed in a few strides and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Listen up, Four Eyes. None of us like the idea of sacrificing lives for a hopeless cause. But guess what? There's not a damn thing we can do about it! So get over any inhibitions you have, and deal with it."

Hanji's eyes widened in shock, tears welling in her brown eyes. "L-Levi... how do you do it? How can you be so heartless?" She shoved him away, pulling her glasses off her face as she did. Her tears flowed freely down her face.

Levi didn't move, his eyes widening ever so slightly. "Is that what you think?" He whispered.

"It's what I _know_!" She spat angerily.

He reached out his hand, grabbing her wrist, but this time his touch was gentle. Hanji's brown eyes widened.

She had never seen him look so... _vulnerable._

He placed a knee on her bed, leaning close to her ear. "Shall I prove you wrong?" He said softly. She felt his breath on her neck, his free hand intertwining her hair.

"L-Levi...?"

He pushed her onto the mattress, looming over her. One hand still held her wrist while the other lightly touched her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away the last of her tears.

"What are you doing?" She managed to ask.

His steel eyes bore into her. "I'm proving you wrong." He lifted her hand by bthe wrist and placed it on the left side of his chest. She felt his rythmitic heartbeat beneath her fingertips, causing her to flush red.

Levi leaned over her, their faces only inches apart. "You see, Hanji?" She started at the sound of him saying her given name. "I do have a heart. I just choose when to use it." His eyes closed and he placed his forhead atop hers. "Somethings are worth descending into the darkness for."

Hanji's eyes softened at his words. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, clutching him tightly. "If you are to descend into darkness, then I'll fall with you to the very darkest depths..." her eyes welled with fresh tears, and Levi placed a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"Then let's fall together."

* * *

_Take my heart_

_My love and then_

_Lead me into_ darkness

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Recently i binged watched SnK and decided to write a fanfic about it! Also, it's pretty obvious, but LeviHan is my OTP. The whole second half of this part turned into Levihan fluff/drabble but it will be important in the next part or two!**

**Also, I'm sorry Levi is pretty much OOC, but it was necessary for the development of the plot. Hanji was a bit OOC too. **

**Next part will pick up, so look forward to it!**

**Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated, but not required!**

**Until next time!**

**~ArcelSkye**


End file.
